


How to Train your Hot but Annoying Co-worker

by WingedLesbianParagon



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F, Rated mature because of the implication + harsh language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLesbianParagon/pseuds/WingedLesbianParagon
Summary: Moira is both unkind and the definition of sexual harassment in the workplace, but Angela turns the tables.





	How to Train your Hot but Annoying Co-worker

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warm-up to test if my brain can still do the do things now that i'm starting to recover from my accident. Unrelated to my other fic.

Frustrated, Angela turned away from their experiment. Moira had been pushing her all day in her usual fashion, and Angela had reached her breaking point. Why did the handsome woman have to push at her all the time? Why couldn't she be amicable towards her? After all, Moira certainly seemed to enjoy flirting at her on a semi-regular basis.

"You know Dr. O'Deorain, if you were a little less pretentious, I might actually give you what you want." Angela suddenly blurted out, putting down her pen and paper.

"Oh Dr. Ziegler, what could I possibly want from you?" The doctor sneered in return, leaning closer to Angela.

"You want to _fuck_ me." Angela stated boldly, placing a hand on the older woman's stomach to hold her back.

"I..." Moira opened her mouth as though to rebut the statement, but seemingly thought better of it, closing it again and evaluating Angela under heavily-lidded eyes.

Moira stepped back but Angela kept her hand in place, causing her fingers to suddenly slip down her stomach to Moira's belt buckle. The tall doctor flushed as Angela slowly withdrew her hand, suddenly unable to look the shorter woman in the eye. Without a word, Moira turned and left the lab, leaving Angela to complete the experiment in peace.

_Speechless_. Angela shook with surprise at her own boldness, but smiled. She hadn't expected Moira to be shy when the tables turned.

\--

Angela didn't hear a word from Moira for the rest of the day. Though the woman did enter and leave the lab several times, she kept her distance from Angela. Normally, Moira would invade her personal space, hovering over her shoulder offering criticisms and grabbing at her work; bothering Angela to no end. Angela enjoyed the current silence, wondering how long it could possibly last before Moira regained her composure.

\--

The next morning when Angela entered the breakroom she expected to fall victim to one of Moira's usual pranks, but instead there was coffee fresh and ready made in the pot and her '#1 Doctor' mug was in her personal cupboard exactly where she'd left it. _Unusual_. It was almost as though Moira hadn't arrived at work yet. Angela wondered to herself if perhaps the woman was ill when she reached back into her cupboard for a handful of sweetener and gripped a plastic-wrapped box instead. Confused, she pulled it out to reveal a box of Swiss chocolates with a note on top that simply said 'Angela' in a long, scrawling script. Angela ran her fingers over the seal, it was her favourite brand. A peace offering? She slipped the chocolates into her purse, drank her coffee, and made her way to the lab.

Moira was inside, puttering around a massive mess of papers on a table.

"Good morning Dr. O'Deorain, thank you for the chocolates." Angela said politely out of obligation as she made her way to her own table.

"You're quite welcome Dr. Ziegler." Moira replied cheerfully.

Angela was suddenly suspicious, she'd have to remember to double check those chocolates. Moira was never cheerful.

As Angela quickly laid out some data to review, she heard Moira's long steps slowly come up behind her, and felt her breath on the back of her neck. She braced herself for Moira to pick up her research and make a snarky comment, but no movement came.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Ah... No." Moira replied, still standing behind Angela.

Angela turned to look at her, Moira looked back with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You haven't got something to say?" She was skeptical of whatever it was that Moira was trying to do.

"I... your research... looks great." Moira replied through gritted teeth as though giving Angela a compliment may have actually been painful.

"You haven't even looked at it." Angela crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

I don't have to, I'm sure that you-it is... _perfection_." Moira forced out.

There was silence for a moment.

Angela laughed as she realized what was happening.

"You're actually trying to be _nice_." Angela wiped a tear away in merriment. "You listened to me."

Moira crossed her arms defensively and frowned, face shifting into her trademark sneer as she turned to slink back to her own work.

"Wait!" Angela cried, grabbing Moira's tie to stop her from leaving.

"If we're going to have you keep up this attitude, we're going to need to use some positive reinforcement." She ran a finger down the length of Moira's tie.

Moira flushed again, but instead of fleeing this time she tilted her head and looked at Angela.

Angela used the tie as leverage to pull Moira down to her level.

"You like that tie, don't you?" Moira asked, her face only inches from Angela's.

Angela didn't respond. Instead, she closed the gap between them as she pressed her lips onto Moira's. Moira accepted her lips eagerly, running a hand through her long, blond hair as they embraced. Angela copied her as the kiss became more passionate, running her own hands through short, fiery strands. Moira ran her tongue across Angela's lips, urging her to open them, but Angela stopped the kiss.

"I think that's enough for now. Let's see if you improve before I give you any more treats, hmm?" She said, eyes twinkling.

"Am I going to drool now when I see you?" Moira asked snidely, but with a hint of a smile. Her arms were draped around Angela's shoulders, their chests still touching.

"That's Pavlov, besides, you already do." Angela replied. She couldn't help herself as she ran her thumb down Moira's jawline and kissed her again.

"Why do you have to be so goddamn attractive?" Moira growled as she kissed back. Angela smiled into the kiss.

"I hate you too. Bitch."

 

**Author's Note:**

> *For those not in the know, I thought I might add that positive reinforcement is part of Operant Conditioning designed by B.F Skinner, and drooling is a reference to Classical Conditioning and Ivan Pavlov's experiments with dogs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Work Frustrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397151) by [WingedLesbianParagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedLesbianParagon/pseuds/WingedLesbianParagon)




End file.
